Siesta Numero Tres: Rocket
by Goddamtea
Summary: Third and final in the Siesta series, The building of the rocket and the take off gone wrong, another Cid x Shera. Please R & R!


AN: Ok, here's the las one, Siesta Numero Tres!

Disclaimer

Nope, don't own any of em...shame really...

AN Part 2: I recommend you read tis to get some background info on the story

OK, this one is split up into parts. In the first part, there is a wa withWutai and there is an engineer in the figter planes to makes sure they are ok; this part is quite sweet (i hope) where Cid gets to know Shera and they form a friendship (Shera is a fairly strong character, but not really...). In the second part, Cid and Shera find out they're one the list of engineers to build the rocket, the relationship advances. In part three the rocket is built and everyone is happy. In part four the launch is about to start. And in part five the relationship goes a bit downhill, Cid seems like a bit of a bastard, but he's just upset. I'll let you read now...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siesta Numero Tres:

Rocket

The sirens blared. The lights flashed. The pilots ran to their children, their precious planes. Engineers followed them. It was dark; then again, it was always dark in Midgar. Shera panted as she followed Cid to the plane.

'Dammit, woman, hurry up, there's a bloody war!' he shouted as he pulled her in.

'Yes, sorry…' She panted as she fell back into her seat.

'Damn engineers, why do we need those damn engineers, I can look after my baby…' Cid muttered as he sat down and buckled up.

Shera was nervous, she knew what to do in a situation like this, but she'd never put it into practice. She was glad to be with Cid though, he was Shin-Ra's best, no doubt about it, she felt she could trust him…and it didn't have anything to do with the fact that she had a major crush on him…

Cid lit up a cigarette and brought it to his mouth.

'Er Captain…' Shera tapped his shoulder.

'Huh? Yeah?' He turned round, blowing smoke in Shera's face, she coughed.

'Uh, shouldn't you put that out, we should be taking off soon…' Shera didn't want to be choking all the way to Wutai.

'Oh fine Miss-Non-Smoking-Engineer-Lady' Cid rattled off like a child. He flicked the cigarette out of the window.

'Ok, Lady, we're takin off now, hold on to your drawers…' Cid started the plane and Shera became more and more nervous as the plane sped down the runway.

'Alright, here we go!' Cid laughed as the fighter plane shot into the sky. Shera grabbed her stomach, she felt like she was going to be sick.

'You ok, Lady' Cid shouted to her over the roar of the engines.

'Uh, yeah, I'm fine' Shera managed to sit up in her chair.

Soon enough the plane levelled out and Shera started to relax. She watched the other jets outside, all flying to Wutai.

'Hey, Lady…' Cid turned to look at Shera.

'Shera, my name's Shera' she smiled, men were so incompetent.

'Yeah, Shera, you're an engineer, are you goin for that rocket project, I hear they need some good engineers.' He set the plane to autopilot.

'Hmm, maybe, but the engineers have to be top class' she really wanted to work on the rocket, it would be such an honour.

'Yeah, you should go for it, I mean, you wouldn't be a bad engineer if you were with Cid Highwind!' He turned and winked at her. Shera blushed. 'Yeah, I'm goin for it too, I wanna be the first guy in space, it's my dream.' He smiled to himself.

'Wow, that's a great drem to chase' Shera thought out loud,

'Isn't it? Well as soon as this damn war's over, me and you'll build a rocket, then I'll fly into space and touch the stars' Cid smiled again, but he was brought out of his reverie when a flashing light announced they were approaching their target.

'Hmm, oh right, this is it. I hope you can fix my baby if she gets hit!' Cid turned to look Shera in the eyes.

'Yeah, I'll do my best!' She smiled. 'Wow, he has gorgeous eyes' she thought to herself. He smiled at her again and turned round.

0000000000

'We did a good job of that Wutai thing, eh?' Cid placed some tea in front of Shera, she looked up.

'Oh, yeah' She smiled, 'What are they?' Shera motioned to the white envelopes in Cid's hand. He sat down grinning.

'It's the people for the rocket project; I hope I'm on the list.' He handed Shera a letter and opened his. His eyes skimmed the page and looked up at Shera, a blank expression on his face. She looked at the envelope in her hand, she tore it open. At the top of the list it said 'Captain: Cid Highwind'.

'Wow, well done!' Shera smiled brightly.

'Keep looking' Cid grinned brightly. Shera read further on, skimming throught the 'Engineers' list. She saw her name 'Shera Stargazer'. She smiled broadly and clapped her hands together.

'I-I can't believe it!' She stood up, 'I have to tell someone!' Cid chuckled while lighting a cigarette.

'Congratulations'

'Thanks' Shera smiled at him.

'Ha, you've got to work with me now!' He prodded himself in the chest.

'No problem' Shera thought.

0000000000

'Isn't she a beauty?' Cid looked up at his rocket.

'Yeah, we did a good job, finally Shin-Ra 26 is the one' Shera smiled as she stood next to Cid.

'Shin-Ra 26, our baby…' Cid realised what he had said, 'Well, metaphorically speaking that is…' he blushed. Shera blushed, but smiled.

'Yeah, we did a good job!'

0000000000

'Captain, are you ready?' An engineer called through Cid's head set.

'Yeah, dammit, jus start the goddamn countdown!' Cid yelled back.

0000000000

Shera opened the door to the oxygen tanks. 1 to 7, fine, but number 8, she'd have to fix it, but she'd die. 'It's for Cid', she told herself. Thank god she'd decided to run the check.

'Oxygen tank 8 is open, what the fuck!' Cid unplugged his belt and ran down to the oxygen tanks.

'Cid!' Shera looked up at Cid.

'Shera!' Cid looked confused but his sky blue eyes fell hurt and angry.

Cid clicked a button on his head set; 'C-C-Call off the launch…' his voice was croaky.

'W-What? Captain?' The engineer on the end of the line was shocked.

'You heard me dammit, call of the damn launch' he barked down his head set.

'Cid, I…' Shera started.

'Yeah, you…you fucked it up' Cid's voice cracked when he talked, his eyes now sad. He turned and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: My mates ask me why i always write such short stories, i don't know, they just work for me...I hope you liked all the Siesta stories and i hope they weren't overly OOC, but i really appreciate all the reviews. Thanks guys and gals!


End file.
